Iga, un clan bañado en sangre
by Kunimatsu
Summary: La historia comienza en la batalla de Hotarubi-Saemon en el puente pero esta vez tiene n final diferente....como cambiará esto el final de la historia?...será n final tan trágico?
1. Chapter 1

_**Iga…un clan bañado en sangre**_

_Mariposas sedientas de sangre:_

Hotarubi se encontraba al borde del barranco junto a Saemon, quien todavía poseía el cabello largo por haberse transformado en Nenki, pero su rostro ya había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

- ¿estás segura de que podrás ver a través de mi disfraz Hotarubi? – Saemon poseía una mirada de malicia al mismo tiempo que mostraba una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Hotarubi con una cara de sorpresa apretó fuertemente la espada que llevaba en la espalda y con todas sus fuerzas saltó hacia atrás, a pesar de que estaba débil fue un salto extremadamente alto, pero fue seguida muy de cerca por Saemon quien comenzó a golpearla fuertemente.

Con maniobras aéreas, Hotarubi esquivaba sus golpes al tiempo que tomaba su espada ninja e intentaba causarle daño, pero Saemon era muy ágil y lograba esquivar cada ataque al tiempo que lanzaba algunos. Saemon logró arrebatarle la espada ninja a Hotarubi quien con una patada logró alejarse de él y aterrizar exitosamente. Ella se dispuso a utilizar su técnica para llamar mariposas pero ya Saemon conocía su habilidad y con un certero movimiento de la espada corto uno de sus brazos impidiéndole colocar sus dos manos en posición para la ejecución de su técnica.

Hotarubi, aún impresionada, alcanzó a dar otro salto y alejarse considerablemente de su oponente, Saemon la siguió con la vista y lanzó la espada en su dirección apuntándole la cabeza. Hotarubi, de una patada en esquivó, luego huyó rápidamente al tiempo que una densa neblina se apoderaba del ambiente.

- no importa cuánto te escondas Hotarubi, siempre estaré allí, mataré a todo tu clan y luego me transformare en ellos para confundirte que cada vez más y al final, al igual que ellos vas a morir, de la manera más dolorosa que encuentre… Por mi Hermana…

En el puerto de kuwana se encontraban los cinco ninjas Iga restantes, todos se encontraban estresados, la batalla hasta ahora había destruido a Oboro y todas sus ilusiones de que las dos familias fueran felices al fin.

- ¿por qué teníamos que venir en barco¿por qué tiene el agua de mar que ser salada? – Jingoro temblaba de horror con solo pensar que podría caer al agua.

- ¿en serio le tienes tanto miedo al agua? - preguntó Akeginu con extrañes.

- pues si, mi cuerpo se deshace al tocar la sal, y vuelve a su forma natural al entrar en contacto con el agua, es por eso que el agua de mar es tan peligrosa para mí ¡no habría manera de volver a mi manera natural y terminaría deshaciendo me por tanta sal!

Akeginu intentaba, con una sonrisa, que el grupo no de cayera en la depresión, pero era imposible ya que Oboro aparte de tener los ojos sellados estaba invadida por la tristeza, Koshiro aún no se había acostumbrado a su nueva situación en la cual no poseía ojos, arrebatados por su propia técnica, Jingoro no paraba de temblar por el miedo al agua de mar y Tenzen no emitía palabra alguna y su mirada solo expresaba oscuridad que llevaba por dentro.

- Tenzen ¿zarparemos sabiendo que Nenki y Hotarubi no han llegado?

- el que no estén aquí significa que deben estar muertos o heridos, no podemos cargar con un ninja inservible - dijo Tenzen con rudeza.

- ¡Tenzen¡Tenzen! Es… Es… - Jingoro se aclaro la garganta para terminar - ¡es Hotarubi!

Akeginu y Tenzen alzaron la mirada en la dirección en la cual Jingoro señalaba, en cambio Oboro y Koshiro solo alzaron la cara. Akeginu salto del barco en la dirección en la cual Hotarubi se encontraba y después de tocar suelo corrió hacia ella.

Hotarubi caminaba con dificultad y con su mano derecha sostenía lo que le quedaba de brazo izquierdo, presionándolo con la manga del kimono para que la hemorragia no aumentara. Al ver a Akeginu cerca se dejó caer hacia atrás dónde está la atajó.

Akeginu la cargó como pudo y se dirigió velozmente hacia el barco que estaba comenzando a zarpar. Con todas sus fuerzas saltó para lograr alcanzar el barco aún con el peso extra. Calló desplomada en el suelo del barco y fue inmediatamente socorrida por Jingoro que con mucho miedo se acercó.

- ¿Hotarubi se encuentra bien? - preguntó Oboro al escuchar el impacto.

- sí - se apresuró a contestar Akeginu - esta herida de un brazo pero está bien.

Akeginu no se había levantado pero se apresuró a responderle a Oboro para que esta no se preocupara más.

- Jingoro, llévate a Oboro y a Koshiro adentro - ordenó Tenzen.

Luego de que Jingoro se retirara con Oboro y Koshiro, Akeginu y Tenzen se dispusieron a examinar la herida del cuerpo de Hotarubi, quien aún se encontraba desmayada.

- parece que es grave – dijo Akeginu

- ya te dije que no cargaríamos con ninjas inservibles – sentenció Tenzen – pero creo que lo de ella tiene solución.

Akeginu suspiró con alivio y luego preguntó.

- ¿cómo le sanarás el brazo? La herida es muy grande – preguntó Akeginu preocupada.

- no seré yo quien la salve si no tu - le dirigió una sonrisa a Akeginu y luego ordenó a esta buscar rápidamente una aguja e hilo.

Una vez que Akeginu volvió con los materiales le pidió que la cosiera.

- ¿qué? - Akeginu abrió mucho los ojos y miró horrorizada a Tenzen - ¿pretendes que yo la cosa?

- pues sí, yo no se coser - con esta oración se retiró dejando sola a Akeginu y a Hotarubi.

- pero, ha derramado demasiada sangre ¿cómo compensar eso?

- utiliza tu técnica – sentenció

- pero la sangre que utilizo para mí técnica es sangre venenosa, aparte ¿cómo se supone que se la ponga adentro? - preguntó aún más horrorizada.

- se creativa, eres tu la que la quiere salvar, yo solo te di una esperanza – culminó, alejándose lo suficiente como para que la conversación se considerara terminada.

Akeginu no sabía qué hacer. Se le ocurrió la idea de que, como su sangre se filtraba a sus oponentes a través de los poros, solo tenía que cubrir a Hotarubi completamente con su sangre. Luego de esto comenzó a coser rápidamente la herida dejada por el brazo faltante, rezando porque Hotarubi fuera fuerte y soportara el veneno en la sangre.

- por favor Hotarubi resiste, hazlo en nombre de Yashamaru quien debe estar velando por ti.

Horas después Akeginu había culminado el trabajo y vigilaba de cerca a Hotarubi, quien agonizaba dolorosamente. En su mente, estaba en una pesadilla en la cual muchos Yashamarus eran aniquilados de formas diferentes por muchos Saemons.

Luego un solo gran Saemon la perseguía a ella, quien huía desesperadamente, el gran Saemon con sus manos arrancó de ella su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas dejándola tirada en el suelo.

- morirás Hotarubi, jajaja

- no… no… no dejaré que Yashamaru halla muerto en vano… - Hotarubi, con su única mano, hiso la posición de manos que solía usar en su técnica, pero no funcionaba y comenzó a dejar caer su único brazo…

- ¡débil y nunca serás capaz de vencerme! – declaró Saemon con aire de grandeza y dejando escapar una amplia sonrisa malévola.

Cuando Hotarubi estaba a punto de dejarse matar por el Saemon de su pesadilla escuchó la vos de Yashamaru y la de todos los de su clan llamándola.

- Hotarubi – dijo Yashamaru – cuando te arrebaten una habilidad, yo te daré otra más poderosa para que seas capaz de sobrepasar a tus enemigos. Yo nunca he de abandonarte.

- Yashamaru… - Hotarubi volvió a alzar el brazo y reafirmó la posición en su mano. Desde su cabeza comenzó a brotar sangre creando un velo en su rostro y a su alrededor aparecieron una gran cantidad de mariposas, pero estas no poseían su común brillo rosa, sino que tenían un aterrador tono rojo sangre. Las mariposas volaban a su alrededor llenas de energía.

- matad – ordenó con firmeza Hotarubi.

Todas las mariposas apuntaron al gran Saemon y lo cubrieron envistiéndolo con furia. La piel del gran Saemon comenzó a brotarse y a mostrar ronchas. Este empezó a gritar de dolor, sus ojos se desorbitaron y el ya estaba dándose golpes en contra del suelo.

Hotarubi se puso de pie y miró como Saemon se volvía tan pequeño como un insecto, se colocó a su lado y luego de dirigirle una sonrisa lo pisó.

Hotarubi abrió los ojos violentamente y se incorporó quedando sentada.

- Hotarubi ¿estas bien? – preguntó Akeginu un poco preocupada.

- si, gracias por todo… creo que estoy mejor que nunca – afirmó Hotarubi.

Oboro se deleitaba con el aroma del mar y no paraba de pensar en Gennosuke, Koshiro, aún sin visión, estaba tallando a un Buda en un pequeño pedazo de madera, Jingoro se ocultaba lo más lejos del agua posible y Tenzen dormitaba sentado apoyado en una caja. Todos parecían relajarse más a medida que el barco se alejaba del puerto sin saber que el mayor peligro se encontraba a bordo con ellos…

Sin importar a donde se dirigieran, todos aquellos elegidos por la oscuridad para desaparecer de este mundo, no lograban alejarse del peligro creado por la guerra y la venganza.

-------------------------------------------------

Este es el primer capitulo de mi fic jejeje espero les guste!!! yo se que mi forma de narrar es demasiado sencilla pero es asi qeme gusta...y lo hice porque a mi me pareció que los Igas (sin contar a tenzen) son los mas humanos...a pesar de todo lo que hacen se ve que son muy amistosos y vivian en paz...bueh los dejo hablamos luego!!

Mata joudo!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sal, agua y sangre_

- Gennosuke me ha incluido en la lista sus enemigos – Oboro se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, solo recordaba como la última carta decía claramente "los siete Iga" Incluyéndola a ella en el grupo.

- Oboro, lo mejor será que vengas adentro conmigo – reprochó Akeginu – has estado fuera mucho tiempo, puede que no te caiga bien la brisa del mar.

- solo un momento más Akeginu, permíteme oler el mar un poco más.

Akeginu miró a Oboro con tristeza, ella sabía que su compañera sólo podía pensar en Gennosuke. Akeginu viró la mirada buscando sus demás compañeros: Koshiro continuaba tallando al buda, Jingoro se encontraba adentro en una esquina acurrucado balanceándose adelante y atrás repitiendo "el mar no es malo, el mar no es malo", Hotarubi se encontraba junto a Oboro, Akeginu ya se había encargado de cambiarle el kimono, de vendarle la herida y de peinarla como normalmente ella lo hacía y Tenzen se encontraba revisando un mapa de la zona.

Akeginu volvió la mirada hacia Oboro nuevamente, suspiró y se dirigió hacia dentro para hacerle compañía a Jingoro.

- Oboro necesito que me acompañes – ordenó Tenzen

- Tenzen, yo… - Oboro se disponía a pedirle a Tenzen un poco más de tiempo, pero ya era tarde, Tenzen ya la había tomado por un brazo y la estaba dirigiendo hacia un depósito de mercancía donde no había ninguna otra persona.

- Koshiro ¿sabes para que Tenzen se ha llevado a Oboro a ese lugar? – preguntó Hotarubi desconcertada.

- la verdad es que…

-Oboro, necesito preguntarte ¿aún no estás dispuesta a pelear contra Gennosuke?

- Tenzen, aunque quisiera mis ojos están sellados.

- si es verdad, pero el efecto sólo durará siete noches de las cuales ya han pasado dos.

- si la batalla continúa para ese entonces ya Gennosuke habrá de haberme matado – sentenció Oboro con dureza, intentando terminar la conversación.

- eso me temía… No me dejas otra opción.

- Tenzen ¿serás capaz de matarme a mí? – preguntó Oboro desafiante. Ella no confiaba para nada en Tenzen, ya hacía tiempo que su abuela le había advertido de tener cuidado con el.

- no, no seré capaz de matarte. En realidad te haré vivir, pondré dentro de ti la semilla de la vida, la esencia del poder Iga – Tenzen había tomado un aire maquiavélico, miraba a Oboro como un tesoro, una nueva adquisición.

Tomó a Oboro fuertemente por los hombros para evitar que esta escapara, Oboro intentó defenderse dándole una cachetada pero Tenzen atajó su brazo y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar morbosamente el busto de Oboro, quien comenzaba a gritar de la desesperación por no poder librarse de su pervertido compañero de clan.

- ¡AKEGINU!¡JINGORO!¡KOSHIRO!¡HOTARUBI! – gritó desesperadamente Oboro. Pero al parecer, ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se acercaría

- es inútil Oboro, a todos les parece lo más correcto que sea yo quien se convierta en tu esposo para que olvides a Gennosuke.

- ¿cómo es que ustedes permiten que Tenzen le haga eso a Oboro? – Preguntó Hotarubi llena de rabia e impotencia – no se le debe obligar a nadie a estar con alguien que no desea, el amor es absoluto y no importa que sean enemigos, o que este muerto – Hotarubi había comenzado a llorar – uno nunca olvida a la persona amada… - ya el llanto era tanto, que Hotarubi no era capaz de emitir alguna otra palabra.

- Hotarubi, eso es tan impropio de ti, siempre eras un poco más callada, no te importaba solo seguir las ordenes aunque a veces no te parecían las mejores…

- ¡es Yashamaru! Cuando Ogen le ofreció el acompañarla a ver al shogun, el estaba muy emocionado, pero desde que me lo dijo sentí un mal presentimiento…mis mariposas tenían un tono más opaco y triste… - Hotarubi se limpió la cara con la manga de su kimono y prosiguió – oculté en ese momento mis preocupaciones porque no quería que su gran emoción, por ser el elegido de Ogen, se viera manchada y fingí estar muy feliz por él.

-Hotarubi, yo lo sient…

- No lo sientas – Hotarubi había cambiado repentinamente la voz y ahora poseía un tono frío, que por lo general era el propio de su voz al dirigirse a algún hombre que no fuera Yashamaru – Yashamaru murió y eso ya es pasado…solo queda la venganza, pero no permitiré que Oboro sufra más de lo que ha de estar sufriendo, y si ustedes no hacen nada yo lo haré.

Hotarubi se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el depósito y cuando entró vio como un hombre de gran altura y numerosos músculos terminaba de estrangular a Tenzen. Oboro estaba lanzada en el suelo semidesnuda, pero parecía saber que había ocurrido. Hotarubi corrió a socorrerla mientras la sombra del ninja Kouga, que se había escondido en el suelo, se alejaba rápidamente.

- Koshiro! – Gritó Hotarubi desesperadamente.

Koshiro no espero otro llamado para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la ninja amiga.

- ¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó preocupado y colocando una mano sobre la oz que guardaba amarrada a su espalda. Algo le decía que no solo era n simple caso de violación.

-Un ninja Kouga – sentenció Hotarubi apretando los dientes y examinando detenidamente cada centímetro del cuarto en donde se encontraban.

Del otro lado del barco, en el gran cuarto que existía para los pasajeros descansar de sol, se encontraban Akeginu y Jingoro, este presionado contra una de los rincones temblando de miedo y su compañera contemplando a un niño habilidoso, que mostraba su talento a toda la gente a manera de entretenimiento.

- Un momento… - Jingoro dejo de temblar y su semblante se volvió serio – Falta uno de los pasajeros que se encontraba aquí.

Por alguna razón a Akeginu aquel comentario le casó escalofríos y su cara cambió a una de preocupación y sorpresa.

- Oboro – susurró y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el depósito del barco.

Para cuando estaba cerca de la entrada del depósito, escuchó un golpe seco y vio a Hotarubi salir despedida por los aires y aterrizar en sus pies.

- ¿Pero qué… - No tubo de necesidad de terminar la pregunta. Del depósito salió caminado, con aire de superioridad y una sonrisa en el rostro, Gyubu: el ninja que se oculta detrás de las paredes – Ninja Kouga – se auto respondió ella.

- Parece que tendré la oportunidad de acabar con todos los Iga por mi cuenta jajaja – El aire de superioridad con el cuál articulaba las palabras era cada vez más irritante.

Akeginu no pensaba en luchar contra el Kouga, estaba my preocupada tratando de ver a Oboro dentro del oscuro depósito. Hotarubi se levantó y miró la manera en que Akeginu intentaba ver a través de la sombras.

- No te preocupes por ellos, están a salvo – Le dedicó una sonrisa picara y culmino – Me encargué de que se ocultaran antes de intentar enfrentarme a él.

Akeginu suspiró con alivio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Entonces ¿lucharan las dos en mi contra? – Gyubu se oía muy confiado de si mismo.

- Me parece que no será necesario – respondió Hotarubi y la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro no era para nada la misma de antes, esta poseía un aire maquiavélico. Gyubu la observó con extrañeza y desprecio antes de escuchar los pasos que se acercaban por su espalda. Se giró violentamente y observó con horror a la persona que se acercaba¡era Tenzen!

- ¡Pero me aseguré de haberte quebrado el cuello¿Cómo es esto posible?

-Debes estar soñando… ¿como es posible que estuviera muerto si estoy parado frente a ti¿Acaso insinúas que soy inmortal? Que tontería… - Tenzen no permitía que la malvada sonrisa se le borrara del rostro. Desenvainó su espada y arremetió con furia en contra del ninja Kouga.

Este lo esquivó y lanzó varios golpes en dirección de Tenzen pero este se escabullo a través del enorme cuerpo de su contrincante y llegó al lugar en donde se encontraban sus compañeras. Redirigió su espada y se abalanzó nuevamente en dirección de su enemigo quien avanzó en su dirección al mismo tiempo que lanzaba golpes.

En medio de piruetas, envestidas y patadas la batalla se desarrollaba de manera en extremo violenta.

Detrás de donde luchaban con tanto fervor los dos ninjas el niño que mostraba sus piruetas a los tripulantes estaba en estado de shock debido a la impresión de semejante combate.

De repente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Tenzen lanzó un zarpazo con su espada, Gyubu saltó y lo esquivó pero el nuevo blanco de la espada se convirtió en el niño. Tenzen no planeaba detener el corte pues ya era imposible debido a la fuerza con la cual estaba atacando.

en ese momento el tiempo pareció congelarse para Hotarubi quien observaba con horror el echo de que un alma inocente se perdería por los errores de aquellos que llaman a la muerte de la manera mas brutal. Ella corrió en dirección al infante y lo abrazó fuertemente preparándose para recibir el golpe de la espada.

Lo que continúo a esa escena dejo a todos los presentes con la boca abierta: Hotarubi junto al muchacho habían desaparecido. En su lugar todo el barco se vio envuelto en un manto de mariposas con destellante brillo rosa.

- Pero ¿Qué es esto?, la técnica de Hotarubi nunca funcionó de esta manera ni se activó sin utilizar su posición de manos – Se preguntó Akeginu por lo bajo.

En ese momento ni siquiera Hotarubi entendía lo que había ocurrido. De alguna forma sentía que todo su cuerpo se había dividido en todas aquellas mariposas, ahora veía desde arriba del barco como si flotara encima de él. Es como si estuviera en todas partes y al mismo tiempo en ninguna, en realidad ¡ella era todas aquellas mariposas!

Gyubu aprovechó la confusión y se desplazó hasta la superficie más cercana y desapareció en ella. Tenzen se dio cuenta de la acción de su oponente y comenzó a virar continuamente la cabeza buscándolo.

Detrás de Tenzen una sombra comenzó a acercarse a toda velocidad.

- ¡Tenzen detrás de ti! – La voz de Hotarubi resonó como si hubiera venido de todas partes al mismo tiempo formando un solo hilo de voz de varias fuentes diferentes.

Tenzen giró y vio cuando Gyubu saltó sobre él. Se lanzó al suelo y con las piernas lo empujo hacia adelante, saltándole por encima a Tenzen y aterrizando de golpe contra las barandas del barco.

- suficiente… - Dijo una voz detrás de Akeginu – Creo que es mi turno de morir por el clan…al fin y al cabo es mejor morir como héroe que como cobarde sabiendo que al final todos vamos hacia el mismo destino.

Akeginu volteó y observó a Jingoro con una expresión muy seria y completamente diferente a la de miedo que existía en el antes.

- Akeginu, espero poder verte en la sombra que nos espera después de la muerte – le dirigió una sonrisa que en su gris rostro se vio más como una mueca – Aunque lo que verdad deseo es que no tengan ustedes que sufrir el destino que Ogen sabía caería sobre nosotros…Ya entendí lo que quiso decir…A mis seres queridos prepárense para morir… ¡descubre su significado Akeginu! Y tal vez Oboro pueda salvarse de este trágico destino…

- Jingoro no… - Akeginu entendió lo que Jingoro iba a hacer.

Gyubu apenas se estaba poniendo en pie cuando Jingoro se le abalanzó encima y lo empujó causando la caída de los dos al agua. Akeginu, Tenzen y todas las mariposas concentradas se colocaron en la baranda y observaron como Jingoro se desasía en el agua mientras Gyubu nadaba hacia el barco.

- Ese Jingoro murió sin razón alguna – Dijo Tenzen.

- Espera Tenzen…Jingoro sabe lo que hace – Contestó Akeginu y señaló como una zona del agua de color grisáceo se acercaba al rostro de Gyubu. Este líquido se introdujo en la boca del ninja sin que este se diera cuenta.

De repente Gyubu comenzó a vomitar sangre y a gritas desesperadamente, al parecer no podía respirar y después de algunos minutos de desesperación acabó hundiéndose y se perdió de vista.

- Elevo un rezo por Jingoro, quien se sacrificó para que los que quedamos en pie encontremos paz antes de ser absorbidos igual que él hacia la oscuridad – Akeginu dijo todo esto a tono de susurro, y en ese momento pensó en las ultimas palabras de su compañero: "¡descubre su significado Akeginu! Y tal vez Oboro pueda salvarse de este trágico destino"… - Tal vez tu entendiste lo que Ogen quiso decir…si ese es tu deseo entonces haré lo posible para que Oboro no sufra el destino que ya nosotros tenemos marcado.

- También lo haré yo – Agregó Hotarubi.

- ¿Cómo es que tu…

- No preguntes yo tampoco entiendo – Todas las brillosas mariposas se juntaron y con un destello deslumbrante desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció Hotarubi con el niño a n lado desmayado – Tampoco pretendo entenderlo por ahora – Culminó ella.

- Prepárense, después de esta noche llegaremos al puerto. Hay que estar preparados para todo, en tierra será más fácil ser sorprendidos – Sentenció Tenzen de manera dura y se retiró.

Después de haber sido sorprendidos y perder un miembro más los Iga estaban cada vez más desmoralizados, pero solo les quedaba esperar por el momento pues el tiempo no perdona a aquellos que esperan y transcurre más lento para aumentar su agonía.

Pero ahora existía una luz de esperanza entre tanta oscuridad y Akeginu y Hotarubi serían las únicas que por el momento conocían la única forma de hacer que esa luz acabara con las sombras…" A aquellos que amo, prepárense a morir"…¿cuál sería la verdadera intención de los Ancianos al escribir eso?


End file.
